One Sweet Day
by Carly1
Summary: Song fic.. r/h...R/R please?


A/N: Thank you, Tali, marie, Lizzy/Tygrestic, Hannah, CarpeDiem/Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, The stupid author, ~FleurHartz~, Mandy, beth, Ron's Babe, Rin Berry, Kathy, Melissa, Hermione L. Granger, Arod, Chran Basil, carrie, and lion snak lover girl aka Hermione for reviewing my last fic I won't say I'm in Love. :o)   
  
A/N #2: Don't forget to R/R!!! please?  
  
Disclamer: Own none. Don't own the song either.  
  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
  
Hermione sighed. She never felt this lonely in all her life. 'You never know what you got, until it's gone.' She thought. She sighed again, looking out of the window near her bed in her room. 'Hm, starting to rain now, huh?' She wanted to try to get off the topic she been thinking about for days now. Ron. Poor Ron. She really did miss him. She rejects ever fighting and yelling at him, or make him do stuff that he didn't want to do. She felt a wet drop coming from her eye down to her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. The last words she ever said to him were, "I never want to speak to you again!"   
"Way a go, Hermione! That was the worst thing that you can ever had done. Why did I say that to Ron? I can't even remember why I was mad at him!!" She said out loud, though she didn't mean to do so. She was so angry with herself that she started to punch the pillow. As she was doing this, a flood of tears were forming from her red bloodshot, sad eyes.   
Hermione loved Ron. She loved him for as long as she remembered. She was pretty sure that Ron had loved her too. 'I really wished I never said that to him, I'm such a jerk!! How can those be my last words to him? I never did tell him how much he meant to me, and..and..how much I….. loved him, and how much I still do. I'm a horrible person.'  
She stopped banging the pillow, and went back to the chair that was by the window. Hermione sat in it, when she saw that the rain had stopped falling, and a bright yellow moon was shinning through her room. She looked up at the moon. 'Why does it have to look beautiful, when it should be cold and gray?'   
She picked up a picture, by her counter. She smiled for the first time in days. It was a picture of Ron, Harry and her in Hogsmeade. Ron was in the middle, had her arm around her, and had put bunny ears behind Harry's head. It made had her laugh every time she looked it at. Not this time. 'Oh Ron….' She cried once more.  
Hermione starts to sing to the picture softly, whiling running her finger at Ron's fire red hair and freckled face, (Lightly, the music starts playing in the backround) "Sorry I never told you,  
All I wanted to say.  
And now it's too late to hold you…….  
'Cause you've flown away,  
So far away ……….."  
She looked out the window, starting at the bright moon, started to sing again in a higher tone of voice, "Never had I imagined….  
Living…. without your smile.  
Feeling and knowing you heeeeaaaarr meeeee.  
It keeps me aliveeee.  
Aliveeeeee!"  
Hermione got up, and started to walk around the room, looking at the Hogsmeade picture, watching as the tear came from her eye to her cheek to the piece of paper, "And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven!  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way….  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day…" She smiled, thinking maybe he will open the gates from me when it is her time.  
The wind started to come through the window, it was starting to get chilly. Hermione put on her cloak, put the picture in her pocket, and open the window up a little further so she can fit through it. When she was out of her room and on the roof, Hermione started to walk up on it as the wind pushed her against her will. But she kept on singing, "Darling, I never showed you.  
Assumed you'd always be there.  
Iiiii took your presence for graaaanted.  
But I always cared!  
And I miss the love we shared!"   
There was a spot of the roof that really didn't seem that wet. 'Well, I don't care, nothing matters.' She sat down, and continued, "And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven!  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way….  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day!"   
The moon beamed on her, and her eyes sparkled. She felt like she was on the spot light and everyone was watching her. Well, atleast one was, "Although the sun will never shine the same,  
I'll always look to a brighter day!!  
Yeaaaa, Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep…  
You will always listen as I praaaaaay!" The wind blew towards the left, making her hair go that direction too. Hair her was out of control, it was on her face, going into her mouth, but she took the piece out of it. It was so strong it wiped her tears away from her face.  
Still, Hermione kept on going strong, "And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven!  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way………  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day…………..  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven!  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way………..  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day!"   
A piece of paper feel out of the pocket as she got up from her spot. The picture, 'Oh, how I miss you.' Thought Hermione as she looked at Ron and his handsome smile. "Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say………."  
A purplish-pink sun-rise was forming in the sky. It was so beautiful, she was (the first time in a long, long time) happy to be alive again. "I love you, Ron." Hermione whispered as she started to go back through the window into the real world.  
A/N: Stupid, wasn't it? Oh well… R/R!!! please? 


End file.
